Charles Roberts Author Fighters Toon Run
by Charles Roberts
Summary: This a Parody of Bull Run and 12 Teams will Race but one will win The Toon Run Championship Trophie and cash money too. IT Teen some cussing too
1. Chapter 1

At the Orlando International Airport a Male Human with Blaze the cat came out, as they look at the camera while looking at the audience to the show

At the Orlando International Airport a Male Human with Blaze the cat came out, as they look at the camera while looking at the audience to the show.

"Hello I am Charles Roberts, this is my love and Assistant host Blaze the Cat this is Toon Run Author Fighters Special a Author Fighter will team up with a Toon of there choice so let meet the teams coming form the airport also they will have some clothing to were too for the nights and Equipment for there cars so let Introduce Team one From Los Angeles, California they are Dark Magicianmon and Brian Team 1 Acura RL.

Then Dark Magicianmon and Brian came down with there suitcase in here hands as they came out.

"I am Dark Magicianmon and this is my partner Brian we are Team 1 Acura RL form LA, California.

AS they went to wait for the others second team came as they were smiling too.

"I am Erin Dennis-Bobcat and this is my boyfriend Tails Prower, he is the driver and I am the navigator so we are Team 2 Aston Martin DB9 and we will win this thing too."

Then they went to the right too as 3rd team came out while Shadow was well not smiling but Alyssa is.

"Hello I am Alyssa and this is my boyfriend Shadow we are driving Black Corvette so we are Team Corvette and Shadow want to win this too." Then they went to the right.

Charles came as other teams got there too. While he was almost sleep too form hearing all of the introduction.

"Well we got to get this thing move on anyway if we don't want to bore our audiences to sleep so let get this race started." Charles was rubbing his eyes while his assistant and lover Blaze handing them maps.

"Ok You be driving form Orlando to Jacksonville, the stop will be at the Craig Municipal Airport that were the first stage is, now you be doing MY way or the Highway, My way is All of the Roads and small highways lead you to Jacksonville and Highway is I-4 to I-95 Straight to Jacksonville and it 146 miles form here so you got 2:53 Hours get there so go.

Then they went to there cars as they drove off. As they head onto the roads.


	2. Chapter 2: Haftway point and Elemation

On Highway 17 In De Land Nukid and Luffy in there Mazda B-Series as Nukid was driving

On Highway 17 In De Land Nukid and Luffy in there Mazda B-Series as Nukid was driving.

"So we have to look for Highway 92 to Dayton and turn left on Highway 1 straight to Jacksonville." Luffy was looking for the Highway marker.

"Yea and I see 92 over to our right." Nukid was looking at the highway marker.

"Ok Turn Right on 92 we got 10 Miles to Dayton and highway 1." Luffy was telling him to turn as Nukid turn on 92 heading to Dayton.

On 17 Airnarito and Sakura were shaking there heads at Nukid and Luffy turning on 92 as they were keep going straight on 17 to Jacksonville.

"OK they didn't knew 17 go straight to Jacksonville now gust they will lose time while we get there too." Air was saying this.

"Yep gust they have to learn the hardway too." Sakura was looking at them as they enter into Pierson.

On I-95 To Jacksonville as Erin and Tails was in first place head of Alyssa and Shadow while DM and Brian was in third.

"We doing good Tails my sweet and making time to Jacksonville too." Erin was happy as she was looking at Dayton and the beaches too.

"Yep Tails we will be there first." Tails was driving and smiling too.

Cut to Alyssa and Shadow as Shadow was driving 3 miles behind Tails on I-95.

"Well Tails and Erin about 3 miles in front of us Alyssa but we will get here so we don't have to do the change." Shadow was driving while looking.

"Yep means two in 9,10,11 and 12 place have to do the change." Alyssa was saying this.

Cut to Jacksonville at the Craig Municipal Airport as Tikal and Cream Rabbit were at the Finshes line while first car came it was Tails and Erin Car Aston Martin DB9 came in first while Erin got out of the car then put the time sheet into the time clock as she punch in.

"Tails and Erin you are in First place." Cream was telling Erin that she was happy then enter back into there car as Tails drove off.

Then Shadow and Alyssa came in second as they punch there time clock in, Followed by Brian, DM in Third Place, Slyptack, Joes was in fourth place, Julayla, Fuzzy was in filth place, Jean, Mint was in Six place, Tobifan, Pichakcu was in seven place, Airnaruito, Sakura was in eight place, TL Soul Dude, Sliver in ninth place, Rosco, Lucario in tenth place, TSS, Master Chef in eleven place, Nukid and Luffy in twelve place.

Charles came and was shock to see this. "Well First time Tails and Erin are in first place while Nulkid and Luffy were dead last so Nulkid and Luffy what happen since you lost time?" Charles was asking them a explanation about there actions.

"Well On Highway 92 we had a straight shot to Jacksonville but Rain over a nail so Had to put a spare tire as we went to the tire store in Dayton get a new tire while we changing it and well got here last." Nulkid was explaing to Charles.

"Well one 17 go straight into Jacksonville so taking 92 was a wase of time also you had tire problems well right now you, Luffy, TSS and Master Chef must do the change so Nulkid who you want to change?" Charles was asking Nulkid.

"I say Jean and Mint sorry but we have to change you." Nulkid was saying this.

"Ok Bring it on Nulkid." Jean was saying this.

"Ok Nulkid and Luffy VS Jean and Mint now TSS who you want to change." Charles asking TSS.

"I say TL Soul Due and sliver we need to be out of this spot." TSS Was telling Soul that he want to move up.

"OK TSS and Master Chef VS TL Soul Due and Sliver and this course is Head on first you must drive at 100 Mph to hit the glass then do a Full stop towards the Plywood if the team with the fast time will move but if they DQ or go off course then they will not move so let go over the Jean and Mint VS Nulkid and Luffy Rides now." Charles was going over the change.

"I am Jean and this is Mint and our car 2008 Mazda Mazda3 this car can go up to 210 Miles phr and can stop on a dime." Jean was telling them about there car.

"OK Seams that Jean and Mint are ready so 3,2,1 GO." Charles shout at Jean.

Push the Peddel to the medal at his car as it Flew about 210 Miles phr towards the glass hiting it as it did a full stop towards the wood and didn't hit it too.

"OK Fast time is 0:05 Seconds Man that Tough to beat ok Nulkid and Luffy you got to beat 0:05 seconds and if you don't then you don't move up to the ranks so let see about there car." Charles was telling them this.

"HAY I am Nulkid, this is my partner, best friend Luffy and our car is 2008 Mazda B-searies and it can go up to 200 Miles phr."

Same thing as Charles counting down. As Nulkid Fore the car but it went 120 Miles phr as it hit the glass then stops at the plywood but there time was not near as Jeans time.

"Nulkid and Luffy bad news your time is 0:31 seconds means you didn't beat Jeans and Mint time so you don't move and reason why I saw some air leaking out of your rear tire so you got some time to fix that tire." Charles was telling them this while they went to Fix there flat tire.

Then Same with TSS and Master Chef as they Drove about 107 Miles phr. In there Hummer, hitting on the glass hard while they stop near the plywood too.

"TSS and Master Chef Fast time is 1:05 Seconds Next TL Soul Dude and Sliver." Charles was going over. "They got to beat 1:05 so they can keep there place."

Then Sliver was the driver as he Fore the car at 205 Miles Phr hitting the glass and stoping hard near the wood as Charles see this and went to TSS.

"Bad news TSS Sol and Sliver beat your time at 0:45 Seconds means they keeping there place so you got some catching up to do." Then he went to them as he handing them the maps. "NOW You are driving form Jacksonville to Savannah, Georgia it 149 Miles form there so you got 4 hours to get there so drive off now."

Then they drove off to Savannah on I-95 as they driving.

In Savannah at the Grayson Stadium as Cream and Tikal were wating for the arviles as Tails, Erin came in first place again, Alyssa, Shadow came in second, Slyptack, Joes came in third, Brian, DM came in fourth, Julayla, Fuzzy came in fifth place, Tobifan, Pichakcu came in six place, TL Soul Dude, Sliver came in seventh, Rosco, Lucario came in eight, Airnartuo, Sakura came in ninth place, Nulkid, Luffy came in tenth place, Jean and Mint, TSS And Master Chief came in last.

Charles at the boards while looking see who will be staying and who will levee. "Well we are here at the Stadium well Nulkid and Luffy you two got lucky came in 10th place so let see who in first." Then Cream pull the one of the bars off reviles Tails and Erin at 1:20.31.

"With the Fast time being in first place is Tails and Erin." Charles was telling them as Tails and Erin was celebrating and happy they still in the game.

"Second place is Shadow and Alyssa, and Third place is Splytack and Joes. Now let go to the mid point of the pack in fourth place is DM, Brian, Fifth place Julayla, Fuzzy, Six place Tobifan, Pichachu, Six place TL Soul Dude, Sliver, Seventh place Rosco, Lucario, eight place Airnarito, Sakura, ninth place, Tenth Place Lucky guys Nulkid and Luffy." As Luffy and Nulkid was happy they still in the game as Charles looking at Jean, Mint, TSS, Master Chef. "TSS and Master Chef you in last pace so you have to levee, Jean and Mint you survied so you got to get some spots and stay alive in the next race."

TSS and Master Chef shaking there hands then drove off as they were not happy that they lost.

"Well Guys Get some sleep you be leveling in the morning for the next race so good night and see you all in the morning." Charles and Blaze head off as they went to the hotel and went to sleep.

"NEXT TIME ON AF TOON RACE, Tension Heat up while they head to Columbia, South Carolina so how long will Tails and Erin keep there first place next time on AF TOON RUN."


End file.
